


Christmas Beginning

by WasserMama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasserMama/pseuds/WasserMama
Summary: Tom Riddle plans are like clockwork and then he meets Bellatrix Black.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Christmas Magic Fest





	Christmas Beginning

Dec. 1969

Riddle walked through Diagon Alley, the snow falling lightly. People swarmed for presents and between semester school supplies. The regular people around smiled at him and nodded. He kept his handsome face schooled in a smile and nodded, filled with satisfaction that soon people all over would know his power. His plans were going swimmingly, many powerful families had already pledged their loyalty to him. Several Horcruxes were made and hidden away and he was more powerful than ever. 

He noticed as he made his way toward Borgin and Burkes, a dark-haired girl staring at him. He ignored her assuming she was excited by his pretty face it happened often enough. However she began to follow him, he was intrigued, people rarely wanted to approach him anymore. He didn't put off a friendly feeling, however, he was interested to see where this went. 

He went into Borgin and Burkes and procured his required items and left again. Sensing she was still following he headed for an empty alley and hid in a doorway. She sauntered by unperturbed it seemed by his sudden disappearance and he grabbed her arm. He yanked her into the doorway and pinned her under his arms. However, she wasn’t scared-looking or even surprised. She smiled at him under long dark eyelashes.

"Hello, I'm Bellatrix Black, Bella. I came to see what has made my daddy so nervous. I wasn't sure you lived up to the hype." Riddle dropped his usual perfect mask and glared at her. To his surprise, she only smiled wider. "I see what Daddy means, your gonna be magnificent." 

Tom's thoughts moved quickly. He wasn't pleased Black had shared plans with his daughter but he was pleased he was scared of him. Obviously, she was a tough nut so he decided to let it go. 

He smiled his most dazzling smile. She did melt, a little, but he liked the glint that appeared in her eye. Different than other girls. Maybe he'd have a little fun with this one. He hadn't had enough fun in quite a few years. Master plans didn't come together through women and booze, but through hard work, brains, and planning. 

"Let's have dinner. I'll let you know more about my plans. See if you Daddy wasn't an idiot to talk to you about me." 

Then he turned and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella sauntered into her family's dining room, knowing she was late for dinner but not caring. Her thoughts were elsewhere as her mother scolded her and her father started the meal. Narcissa kept shooting her curious glances and Andromeda was lost in her own world as well. The meal was mostly silent except clinking silverware, just like Daddy liked it. Andromeda was grilled ever so often about her classes as she was almost done at school. Narcissa was also questioned regarding her classes and etiquette courses she was supposed to be completed this year as well. Bella was left mostly alone because her only job was to wait for Daddy to pick her a husband. She snorted in her mind like that would happen anytime soon, though the dinner tomorrow was very promising and exciting. 

“How was your day Bella?” Daddy's query interrupted her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled. 

“Oh, nothing Daddy. I just went into Diagon Alley today. I met a new acquaintance.” Her father raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Oh really, who?”

“Just Tom Riddle is all.” Satisfaction coursed through her as she watched her father pale. She always felt that her father lacked the bite and spine that is needed to make change for all his talk and bluster. She could tell that Riddle would have no such qualms and may even appreciate her view of things more than anyone else did now. 

“Wha-why did you talk to him?” He choked out. 

“Oh, I just overheard you talking about his plan to mother and about a mission he said he wanted you to do. I was curious if he was worth following if he had the gumption to accomplish such things.” 

“I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone yet!” her father half-shouted, “He was explicit in his instructions with the consequences just stopping short of death!” His parlor grayed further and he asked in a slightly hoarse voice, “Did you call him Riddle when you talked to him.”

“I don't remember Daddy, what else would I call him?”

“Lord Voldemort,” he spat at her. “Dinner is over everyone to their rooms!” Her sisters shot her irritated looks, but they should be used to her causing a stir by now. Bella had never been one to play by the rules.

“I don’t know what you are worried about Daddy, he asked me to dinner tomorrow night.” Her father changed to a purple color as he sputtered and spewed but no discernable words escaped him for several moments. He swallowed and sat down. 

“Don’t ruin this for us, Bella,” he finally said, seething, “Lord Voldemort is the best thing the Wizarding World has been given in a very long time.” 

Bella continued eating thoroughly pleased with herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella fidgeted with the hem of her dressed, annoyed at her own nerves. Her dress was dark red and had no sleeves. The bodice was the same color as her skin with beads and flowers embroidered to look like flames. The close-fitted waist flared from the ribbon and ended just above her knees. Her long legs were accentuated by her kitten heels, her hair was cascading down her back in perfect ringlets. 

The restaurant that Tom has asked her to meet him at was a very high class and highly decorated for the Christmas season. She shook off the nerves knowing that every eye would follow her so hopefully the right eyes would as well. 

The door opened for her magically and the smell of expensive food and wine washed over her with the warm air. She gave the initials L.V. at the host station, and he paled visibly and took her to a small private room off the main floor. It wasn't shut away from it but still gave an air of privacy. She liked it. Quite a bit. 

Riddle was stretched out in his chair, his wand spinning in long, lithe fingers and appeared dead in thought. She was early, so he must have been quite early. He turned as she crossed the threshold and gave her a control smiled that she knew made most women swoon. However, she had seen past that control once for a moment already and she wanted that man to come out and play. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom sat fascinated across from the vixen in red. This woman had thoroughly surprised him over the last hour. She was definitely herself, she had his nothing from him on their conversation and he knew that for a fact. She was smart, scarily cunning, and a little bit crazy. Maybe a lot, but she also had a dedicated loyalty to her family and a very obvious attraction to him and his plans.  
Not that he had let on much but she had added thoughts and ideas to what he had told her that either was already on his agenda or very good ideas to further it. 

Loyalty, like she possessed, would invaluable to his cause. He just had to claim it. She had allowed him to fall silent without filling the silence almost 15 minutes ago. She didn't seem stressed or perturbed by it. In fact, every power play or underhanded comment made to keep her under his control just seemed to make her glow more. She truly was a one of a kind creature. He would have to stroke that loyalty into true affection, while also testing her. He felt as though, through her own hand even, he had found a valuable asset to his future.


End file.
